Baka Taisa: RoyxEd
by xNekoFaex
Summary: Ed's bored, but Roy promises a fun day. That's a first. Ed reluctantly agrees, but he doesn't know the reason why Roy called him out. But jealousy occurs...
1. Baka

Note: FMA does not belong to me. Pfth. I wish. No, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix. I think. Yeah. Whatever.  
  
This is EdxRoy, okay? Just no flaming on how you hate the pairing. I think this is cute.  
  
Oh, and by the way, this takes place in like the middle of the series. I promise that there will be no plot in this whatsoever. I was kinda rambling on. As you will see.

* * *

Edward Elric sighed. He was.... 

_Bored_. No da.  
  
He was at Central City, and having no lead on the Philosopher's Stone, he was stuck in that baka taisa's office. Actually, he really was. Mustang was doing paperwork himself, and until he was done, he promised Ed a fun day.

Edo scoffed. The taisa? Fun? But he had agreed anyways, wanting to see what he could come up with. Besides, Roy had said he'd burn Edo to a crisp if he even attempted to escape.

Mustang stared nervously at the end of Hawkeye's gun.

"Taisa, your papers have a _dead_line," she said, exaggerating the 'dead' part. Roy gulped and hurried on; his hand was starting to cramp but he had to get out of there. He knew what Hawkeye could do; he's seen her several times at the shooting range and often the target was a Mustang dummy. He sweatdropped at the thought and quickly signed the next stack of papers.  
  
"Kuso...Taisa," Edward said half an hour later, "this is taking too long... I'm leaving."  
  
"No need. Stay right here, Hagane no, I'm almost done," Mustang replied nonchalantly, and a little tiredly. It was almost 11:30 AM now, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he signed the last document and sent Hawkeye off to deliver the papers. He got up from his chair and got his coat.  
  
"_Finally_," Edward said, as he opened the door and impatiently waited for the baka taisa.

* * *

End of Chapter One. Please don't flame. That's Roy's job. I think. 


	2. The Carnival's in Town

FMA-not me. FMA-Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix. Yesss.

* * *

"There's a carnival in town," Roy remarked calmly as he and Edward walked out of Central's building.  
  
"You don't expect me to actually go, right? I mean, I'm 15! I have better things to do than this."  
  
"You can't really tell, though, Hagane no. If I met you now, I would've sworn you were 12."  
  
Ed resisted the urge to transmute his automail and smash it into his face.  
  
"Why's a carnival in Central, though? Wouldn't this be in the way of the military?"  
  
"You have a lot to learn now that you are a '_gun no inu_,' Hagane no." 

Mustang smirked as Ed pouted like a little kid. Such a cute face.

"The military isn't all serious, you know. We get special benefits- health care, life insurance, free food, and entrances to restricted places. Of course, the half of the military that actually have a sense of humor would go to the carnival today, although one does wonder why of all things, a carnival is here..."

Roy waved it off and decided he deserved a day off. His wrist still hurt. Damn that Hawkeye.  
  
"How did I ever get into _this_," Ed groaned.

He was surrounded by little kids that were actually taller than he was. That idiot taisa was going around and impressing the ladies. But he thought for sure that the look on his face was of a bored and tired expression... Ed shook his head. No. It was the same old taisa again. He shrugged and looked away.  
  
_Why am I even looking at him?  
  
Why am I here with him?  
  
Why...  
_  
"Fullmetal."

Edo blinked and turned around. It seemed that Mustang had won some prizes- a giant pink teddy bear and a stuffed panda that resembled Alexander. But that's a different story.  
  
"You can have them," Roy said boredly, turning his head away in an ignorant manner.

Ed just stared at him. Something wasn't right. It just wasn't him to be at a carnival, to be here- with Ed, at the least. Nonetheless, he took the prizes and avoided Roy's absent gaze.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hagane no, it seems people think you are a walking teddy bear."

The taisa smirked as Ed grunted to keep the prize in his grip. Bad thing- he couldn't see where he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Nanday-... Ah, Edo!" Winry Rockbell turned around as she saw the little antenna of hair sticking up behind the giant teddy bear.  
  
"Winry? What are you doing here?" Ed placed the pink fuzzy object down and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I still love automail, okay? I just needed a break, and Auntie said I could come here anyways." Winry placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Edo, why are _you_ here? I thought you hated clowns."  
  
"Hah, _very_ funny. I'm not here because I want to. That baka taisa dragged me here for some reason."  
  
"Did someone call me an idiot, Hagane no?"

A warning. A playful warning, perhaps? O.o  
  
Suddenly, gloved hands wrapped around Ed's waist. He jumped in reaction. What's up with him today?  
  
"I want to talk to you, Edward-kun."

What? No 'Hagane no?' There was a slight urgency in his voice. It seemed so different compared to his 'hello, I'm working' voice that Ed was accustomed to. He frowned, and followed Roy as he led the way to the other side of the carnival.

"That girl won't bother us here. Look, do you want to know why I led you to the carnival today?"

* * *

My chapters are way too short. And no, the next chapter isn't the last. This is like a Part One. Ah, and to all the HawkeyexRoy and the WinryxRoy and the WinryxEd fans, I'm sorry... 


	3. What now

FMA doesn't belong to me. Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix. Yawn.

Ed: --;

* * *

"Look, do you know why I led you here today?"  
  
Ed stared at him. He had a reason? This was unlike him.  
  
"I can't tell you yet. I'll see if I can tell you at the end of the day."  
  
Ed blinked.  
  
"Taisa, what is the meaning of this? You drag me here against my will and you expect me to be patient?"  
  
Ed sighed as he scratched his head in thought.  
  
Roy looked slightly hurt, and looked at his boots. After a few seconds he regained his composure.  
  
"Edward-kun, I really can't tell you. My judgement will be decided on your behavior today, so cooperate with me just for one day."  
  
Ed sighed once more. Again with the 'Edward-kun' crap. What was wrong with him? Did he take his medication, get an overdose or something? He looked up at the sky and noticed rain clouds stretching towards the horizon.  
  
"Taisa-"  
  
"First off, don't call me taisa. Call me Roy."  
  
"Kuso... fine, _Roy_," Ed sneered, "but I just want to tell you we might want to leave soon unless you want to be a wet match."

"Nani? Ah..." Roy frowned as he looked up at the darkening horizon. He had planned a few outdoor things today, but he had to change his schedule.

"Funny, I thought shrimps liked water..."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE COULD DROWN IN THE OCEAN????"

Roy chuckled and ruffled Ed's hair.

"Just keep that stuff up. It's always cute."

Cute? _Cute? _Ed felt faint.

* * *

"A few changes in plans, Edo-kun," Roy said as he walked quickly.

"Oh, so now you're dragging me back to Central?"

"Yes. Any other questions?"

Sigh. Ed didn't enjoy being manipulated. It just made his head hurt. Nonetheless, he followed Roy back to Central's main building.

* * *

Roy shut and locked the door to his room.

"Guess I have a few things to explain."

"You got that right, tai- I mean, Roy."

Roy silently cursed at the rain. It was his only weakness, and boy did it mess up his day. He sat in his chair and looked up at Ed.

"Hagane no, come here."

Back to 'Hagane no?' Ed's head was spinning. He felt sick now. He just had a bad feeling about this whole day. He inched towards the desk and transmuted the floor to a chair next to it. He sat on it and waited.

"Closer."

"Taisa, this is as close as it's gonna get. Anymore and I'll puke on you."

Roy stared at him for a couple seconds, and folded his hands together to support his head. He closed his eyes in a silent prayer and looked at Ed.

"I wanted this to be a fun day for the two of us. But the damn rain ruined the whole thing. But the thing is- I..." Roy just couldn't say it.

"Save it. I already know what you're going to say." Ed stood up and paced across the room.

"To think...to think that you, of all men..." Ed frowned.

He stared at Roy, who looked uncomfortable under his gaze. Ed slumped down on his seat and thought hard for a while. So _that's_ why he was acting weird today.

"Roy?"

"What...?"

"I'm not quite sure what's going on, but okay."

"Okay?"

"I mean, yea. I liked you too, I guess." Ed cringed. _What did I get myself into??_

Roy smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was about to knock on the door to deliver back some paperwork he had signed incorrectly, but she stopped as she heard the conversation.

Hawkeye frowned. What? Her Roy was...gay? She must do something, before they...she didn't want to think about it!

* * *

Aha! I thought my plot up now! I got dizzy when I completely killed Riza's character. I'll fix it back in the next chapter XD


End file.
